Humanidad En La Maquina
by 123456c
Summary: Luego de una pelea con Trixie, Eli, a causa de bajar la guardia, es secuestrado por secuaces de Blakk, y algo muy malo le esperara...
1. Pelea, Secuestrado, Experimentos

**HOLIS!, Bueno se que quieren que termine mis otros fics, pero de esos mis ideas llegan más lentos que tortuga obesa en la luna, y de nuevos fics mis ideas estan cayendo, como agua. En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>En Industrias Blakk...<p>

- Señor, el isotopo ya fue perfeccionado. Dijo Maurice entrando a la oficina de Blakk.

- Excelente, ¿Saben lo que podría hacer si es unido a la carne?. Pregunto el ojiverde aun sentado en su escritorio.

- No señor, aun estamos en teorias. Respondio el pelirrojo, Blakk sonrio malisiosamente.

- Creo que podemos buscar un voluntario para probarlo. Comento Blakk.

- ¿A qué se refiere señor?. Pregunto Maurice.

- Eli Shane... ¿Qué pasaría si el isotopo es probado con él?.

- Creo que podría perder la memoria o algo, incluso podría olvidar su nombre.

- Excelente, tengo un plan... ¡Twist!...

* * *

><p>Con La Banda...<p>

Trixie no estaba de buen humor, trataba de controlarlo, pero no pudo dormir por Kord y Pronto, que se la pasaron veindo un maraton de peliculas de acción de Janet Grace (Una actriz inventada por Mua xD) y se la pasaron gritando "¡Que chica tan sexy!" (MAL PENSADOS!), y a causa de eso no pudo dormir hasta las 5:00 am, y cuando ella no puede dormir, se pone de mal humor todo el día, y se enfurece con cualquier cosa.

Iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando tropeso con "Cierta Personita".

- ¡Mira por donde caminas imbecil!. Grito la pelirroja cuando vio a Eli, este fruncio un poco el seño.

- Oh lo siento Trixie, no sabía que era muy malo tropesar contigo. Respondio el peliazul un poco molesto.

- Ay... ¡Lo siento Eli!, es que... Pense que eras Kord o Pronto, ya sabes, no nos dejaron dormir anoche con esos incomodos comentarios y... Ya sabes como me pongo cuando no duermo. Se disculpo Trixie tratando de reprimir su ira, pero muy arrepentida.

- De acuerdo, pero... Ya se que estas así por Kord y Pronto, a mi tampoco me dejaron dormir con esos incomodos comentarios, sin embargo, no es razón para tratar así a la gente. Dijo el Shane un poco más calmado, y poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de la camarografa.

- Ya lo se pero... Antes de que Trixie terminara...

- Ahhh. Boztezo Kord bajando por las escalera. - Me siento Fatal...

- Oh... De seguro es por haberte quedado despierto viendo un maratón de peliculas. Respondio la ojiverde con amabilidad, cuando sono una llamada de auxilio, la banda (Pronto había salido de la cocina), fueron a la computadora y vieron a Twist con varios matones de Blakk atacando la caverna Espina De Pez.

La banda se preparo y se fue...

* * *

><p>En La Caverna...<p>

Las personas huian aterrorizadas, debido a la gran cantidad de malvadas que disparaban (Rimo xD).

- Rindanse. Ordeno Eli desde L-KE, y con lanzadora en mano con una carnero en ella.

- Jeh... ¿Y qué haras si no lo hacemos?. Pregunto Twist burlonamente, Eli puso una sonrisa de "Eso era lo que quería oir", lo que confundio al rubio, pero comprendio todo cuando disparo, Twist esquivo la carnero, y disparo una trilladora malvada, y de ahí comenzo un duelo.

Unos Minutos Luego...

- Sabes Eli, eres tan despistado como tu padre. Comento Twist esquivando una patada de Eli la cara, pero no pudo esquivar un tremendo puñetaso que le rompio la nariz, cortesía de Eli (no quisiera ser Twist en ese momento). - El mismo que mato a mi padre, un mentiroso, alguien peor que Blakk.

- ¡MI PADRE JAMAS FUE ASI!. Respondio Eli furioso.

- Claro que lo fue... Asesino a mi padre, por fama, por se el heroe, no era más que un mentiroso, si tu supieras por todo lo que pase, por todo lo que yo sufri, entenderías, Oh... Creeme que algun día lo harás. Apenas pudo decir el oji-agua cuando Eli lo tomo desprevenido de la camisa y lo alzo, Twist estaba sorprendido de la fuerza y la velocidad de como lo hizo, y tambien por la mirada de odio, rencor y furia del Shane, pero se sorprendio más cuando lagrimas de sangre empezaron a salir de los ojos del peliazul.

- ¡¿Y TU CREES QUE YO NO HE SUFRIDO?!... ¡TU NO SABES NADA, RUBIO MAL TEÑIDO, CREEME HE SUFRIDO MÁS QUE TU, Y NO SOLO PERDI A MI PADRE, HE VISTO MUERTES, DE LOS SERES MÁS QUERIDOS QUE YO HE TENIDO, TU NO SABES POR TODO LO QUE YO HE PASADO, POR TODO LO QUE HE SUFRIDO, ¡¿Y ME VIENES A DECIR ESTAS ESTUPIDECES?!, MUERTES, TODO ESO HE VISTO, ASI QUE CIERRA TU ESTUPIDA BOCA!. Fue la respuesta de un furioso Eli para tirar a Twist al piso, el rubio estaba sorprendido, no conocia ese lado del Shane, ese odio, ese rencor, esa furia contenida, estaba comenzando a asustarse, pero ni le importo y siguio con la lucha, ahora la cosa era más fuerte, mientras la banda seguía luchando con los secuases de Blakk.

La pelea duro mucho tiempo, Eli apenas podía estar de pie, Twist usaba mucho el truco de la Versatil.

- Tu y yo hemos sufrido, pero te dire algo Eli... Algun día entenderas lo que es ser yo... Mientras Más Luminosa Es La Luz... Más Oscura Es La Sombra Que Aparece A Su Lado. Dijo el rubio para desaparecer, al igual que los secuaces de Blakk, el Shane se calmo un poco y fue hacia donde estaba la banda, aun confundido por lo que dijo Twist.

- Chicos... ¿Estan bien?. Pregunto el Shane, cuando...

- Oh no Shane, no lo estamos, ¡Por tu culpa perdimos este duelo!. Fue la respuesta de una furiosa Trixie, el ojiazul trataba de contener su ira, pues no quería herir a la chica de sus sueños.

- Oh Trixie, no es nuestra culpa, solo nos cansamos. Respondio el peliazul falsamente calmado.

- ¡Los unicos que nos cansamos fuimos Kord, Pronto y YO!, ¡Pero tu te la pasaste pelando con Twist!. Trixie estaba que perdía la paciencia, hasta que Kord intervinio para calmarla, pero el silencio fue roto por respuesta de un enojado Eli.

- ¡Escuchame bien, "Señorita Perfecta", tambien me canse, no creas que pelear con ese estupido es facil, así que mejor CIERRA LA BOCA!. Respondio el Shane con tanta furia que asusto a los tres miembros, pero Trixie seguía firme.

- ¡TU NO ME CALLAS SHANE, YO HABLO LO QUE QUIRA!. Respondio la pelirroja furiosa.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN...!

- Ya basta. Intervinio Kord antes de que Eli perdiera la paciencia y cuando eso pasaba, su vocabulario subia a otro nivel, que muchos le tenía miedo de cuantas cosas era capaz de decir. - Tranquilos...

- De acuerdo... Si me disculpan, me ire solo. Dijo el peliazul tratando de calmarse para ir a su meca, pero...

- ¡SI VETE SOLO, BIEN QUE TE QUIERES IR, TAN ESTUPIDO COMO SU, DIFUNTO, PADRE!. Le Grito Trixie, lo que llamo la atención de un furioso Shane.

- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, GRANDISIMA...!.

- ¡TRANQUILOS!. Intervinio Kord con preocupación a Eli, pues ese "¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, GRANDISIMO/A", no traería buenas señales.

Eli respiro profundo, y solo subio su meca y se fue.

- Trixie, sabes que no debes meterte con el tema de su padre. Dijo el Troll a la Sting.

- No me importa, bien que se merecia esas cosas. Respondio la ojiverde.

- ¡Trixie!, ¡Sabes mejor que nadie, que le duele la perdida de su padre!. Regaño Kord. - ¡El no se mete con la perdida del tuyo y lo sabes!.

- No me importa, por su culpa perdimos el duelo. Dijo la pelirroja sin importancia.

- ¡¿Y es por eso que le replicas lo que más le duele en su vida?!, ¡¿Es qué no oiste lo que le grito a Twist?!. Pregunto Kord sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga. - ¡Vi cuando tomo a Twist de la camisa desprevenido, que hasta lloro sangre!.

- Llorón. Comento la Sting.

- ¡TRIXIE!. Reprendio el Zane.

- ¡YO TRATO AL SHANE COMO QUIERA, TROLL!. Respondio Trixie para ir a su meca e irse...

* * *

><p>Con Blakk...<p>

- Señor... Dijo Twist entrando a la oficina de Blakk.

- ¿Ocurre algo?. Pregunto Blakk.

- Si señor... Creo que vio lo que paso...

- Así es... Cuando te tomo de la camisa desprevenido.

- Señor, cuando hizo eso, vi que lloraba.

- ¿Llorar?... Hmm... Una debilidad supongo...

- ¡No señor, estas no era lagrimas normales, eran de sangre!. Respondio Twist.

- ¿De sangre?. Pregunto el castaño un tango sorprendido.

- Ni yo me la esperaba señor, cuando vi eso, comenze a asustarme, creame...

- Hmm... Que extraño... ¿Desde cuando el Shane llora sangre?.

- ¿Me lo pregunta a mi?.

- Twist... Algo que haya pasado...

- El Shane y La Sting se pelearon. Respondio el rubio.

- Hmmm... Dejemos que esta pareja llegue al limite, y de ahí, secuestras al Shane, y lo traes aqui. Dijo Blakk.

- ¿Qué tienen planeado, señor?. Pregunto el oji-agua.

- El isotopo... Respondio Blakk, con eso Twist supo lo que iba a pasar.

- Entiendo Señor...

* * *

><p>Tres Semanas Despues...<p>

Eli y Trixie estaban más que furiosos entre ellos, no paraban de pelarse.

- Mira Trixie, no se por que peleas tanto, pero dejare esto, es obvio que no me entiendes, y no sabes lo que es estar herido. Dijo Eli para recibir una fuerte cachetada de Trixie.

- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, SHANE... SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ES EL DOLOR, Y EL QUE NO COMPRENDE ERES TU, TU ERES EL QUE NO ME ENTIENDE, Y TE DIRE QUE DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, QUISIERA QUE TE FUERAS Y NUNCA REGRESARAS, SERIA MUCHO MEJOR, Y QUISIERA QUE NUNCA HUBIESES ENTRADO EN MI VIDA!. Fue la respuesta de una furiosa Sting, Eli se quedo callado ante tal respuesta, y solo se fue de largo al garaje, ambos estaban en el refugio, pero no llevaban ni arsenal, ni babosas, Eli tomo su meca y se fue...

* * *

><p>En Industrias Blakk...<p>

- Señor... Dijo Maurice entrando en la oficina de Blakk, donde estaba convirtiendo unas malvadas.

- Noticias... Dijo Blakk.

- El Shane Y La Sting, han llegado al limite de la pelea. Informo el pelirrojo, Blakk sonrio maliciosamente.

- ¡Twist!. Llamo Blakk...

* * *

><p>En La Cascada De Luz...<p>

Eli estaba sentado en una roca, no podía creer lo que había pasado, su amiga, su mejor amiga, la que siempre lo apoyo, su amada, su princesa, le había dicho que quisiera nunca haberlo conocido, eso hizo una gran herida en su corazón, el corazón que tenía más de una cicatris de tan dolororsos momentos de su pasado (que no voy a mencionar), el no pudo evitarlo pero lagrimas de sangre, comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules, el lloraba, si, lagrimas normales, lo aceptaba, pero cuando estaba en los momento que quería morirse o perder la memoria, lloraba sangre, "Otra herida psicologica más para la colección" penso el Shane, mientras bajaba la mirada, cada palabra de la pelirroja, era como golpes para él, apuñaladas, cortes, una gran herida, incluso lo había abofeteado, y tales palabras... Una apuñalada directo al corazón.

- ¿Cómo estas Eli?. Pregunto Twist detras de él, Eli abrio los ojos como platos. - Un Shane, sin su lanzadora, y sin arsenal.

- ¿Qué quieres Twist?. Pregunto el Shane.

- No mucho. Dicho esto unos matones de Blakk, tomaron a Eli de los brazos y lo levantaron, el peliazul trataba de soltarse pero lo sostenían con mucha fuerza, otro matón aparecio delante de el, y le coloco un pañuelo en su boca y en su nariz, y el olor era tan potente que se desmayo...

* * *

><p>Al Día Siguente, En Industrias Blakk...<p>

El spray en el pañuelo era muy potente, Eli no despertaba, lo pusieron en coma, el peliazul estaba en una mesa metalica de un laboratorio, y varios cientificos abrieron su cuerpo, le retiraron varios huesos, y pusieron partes metalicas que los reemplazaban, le pusieron varios chips en las partes abiertas, y las cerraron con mucho cuidado de que no haya cicatrices.

- Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!. Dijo un cientifico para jalar una palanca, y una gran corriente electrica recorrio el cuerpo del Shane, este abrio su boca y sus ojos hasta más no poder, gritando de puro dolor, luego de unos minutos, todo paro, y Eli veia todo con los ojos bien abiertos, parecia que no supiera donde estaba, llevaba un pantalón blanco, y sin camisa, estaba descalso, era lo unico que tenía puesto.

- Dr. Blakk, el experimento, fue un exito. Dijo una cientifica traves de un comunicador, y en unos minutos el castaño entro al lugar, el Shane al verlo, retrocedio asustado.

- Qué... ¿Tienes miedo?. Pregunto el ojiverde burlonamente.

- Obvio que lo tengo... N-Nisiquiera lo conozco, n-no se donde estoy, n-no recuerdo... Nada, n-n mi nombre. Respondio el peliazul, Blakk se sorprendio con eso.

- Lo lamento, fui demasiado grosero, Thaddeus Blakk. Se "Presento" el castaño.

- ... - El ojiazul no sabia que responder, cuando sintio algo extraño en sus manos, y se la miro con horror, cuando noto que se volvian metalicas. - Por favor diganme que esta ocurriendo. Rogo el Shane con voz temblorosa.

- Te explicare, creeme, pero primero, debes elegir un nombre, estabas en peligro, pero no te conocia, elige un nombre, e informamelo. Dijo el castaño.

Eli trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, pero cuando lo intentaba, lo unico que obtenía era un dolor de cabeza, vio como sus manos volvían a ser de carne, como las de una persona, y solo se le vino uno a la cabeza.

- Nero... Ese es mi nombre... Dijo el peliazul...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio?, sean honestos conmigo, y diganme si lo debo continuar.<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABTAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO,**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	2. No Recuerdo Nada

**Como adore los reviews quiero continuar la historia. Bien, hay otra cosa que les voy a explicar, Eli en este cap ha perdido todos sus recuerdos, y es llamado ahora Nero, lo digo para que no se confunda. En fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente:<p>

- Nero... Ese es mi nombre... Dijo el peliazul...

En El Presente:

- Entonces, "Nero", te lo explicare. Dijo Blakk para contar la "Historia". - Tu tratabas de proteger a tu familia, eras un gran lanzador, si no recuerdas lo que es eso, en termino simple, es alguien que dispara babosas en un arma llamada lanzadora, volviendo con la historia, tu tratabas de proteger a tu familia, tu padre, un buen hombre, nunca daño a nadie y tu hermano pequeño, de un grupo de bandalos: La Banda De Shane.

- ¿La Banda De Shane?. Pregunto Eli algo confundido.

- Un grupo de adolescentes, lunáticos, que adoran la destrucción , el caos y el miedo de la gente. Respondió Blakk simplemente. - El grupo lo forman 3 personas: Una Chica, Un Troll y Un Topoide.

- Oh... Respondo el Shane.

- El Troll y el Topoide te distrajeron, la chica, la líder del grupo, una psicópata en realidad, mientras hacían eso... Lamentablemente logro matar a tu padre y a tu hermano, apuñalandolos por la espalda. Respondió el castaño que veía como los ojos del Shane se ponían vidriosos, y él se ponía pálido.

- ¡NO!. Grito Eli cayendo de rodillas.

- Así mismo reaccionaste, perdóname por decírtelo, tu cuando viste eso, el troll te dio varios golpes por la espalda, el topoide algunas patadas, pensaste que no dolían tanto, por lo que vi en la expresión de tu rostro, pero te dolió enserio cuando el troll te comenzó a patear, la chica, fue hacia donde tu estabas, y uso el mismo cuchillo con el que mato a tu padre y tu hermano, y empezó a apuñalarte, dejaron de hacerlo, cuando ni podías moverte, y te dejaron para morir al lado de los cadáveres de tu familia, se fueron.

- ¡¿Y usted no fue capaz de... ?!. Antes de que Eli terminara, Blakk lo interrumpió.

- Tranquilízate, Nero, un secuas fue el que me informo de todo esto, estaba aquí, no te conocía, pero quería hablar contigo hace mucho, para acabar con esa banda, volviendo con la historia, el secuas cuando me lo informo, reaccione rapido, te encontramos inconsciente, tus signos vitales eran muy bajos, los cientificos que te examinaron dijeron que no podías salvarte, a menos que... Utilizáramos el isotopo. Dijo Blakk confundiendo al ojiazul.

- ¿Isotopo?. Pregunto el peliazul.

- Cuando tu manos sufrieron ese cambio tan repentino, fue acto del isotopo, esta en tu cuerpo, apenas lo estabamos probando, pero te salvaste, y como consecuencia de esto, olvidaste quien eras, y ahora... Eres 65% maquina. Respondio el ojiverde con cara de "Arrepentimiento", lo que fue muy creible para Eli.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto el ojiazul sorprendido, mirando con horror como otras partes de su cuerpo se volvian metalicas.

- Al parecer el isotopo se esta adaptando a tu cuerpo, y la carne, bien. Comento Blakk.

- Entonces... Fue por esa banda que... Termine aqui... Y así... Dijo Eli viendo como las partes metalicas, volvian a ser de carne.

- Lo Lamento mucho, Nero, lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarte antes, pero otra consecuencia es ser, teoricamente hablando, indestructible, en la practica... Todo lo contrario, ¿Me permitirias?. Dijo Blakk, tomado un cuchillo de disección de una mesa.

- Si muero, me reunire con mi padre y mi hermano, y si sigo vivo, cobrare venganza, ambos resultados no parecen nada mal para mi, así que... Adelante. Dijo el Shane, para cerrar los ojos, Blakk asintio, y corrio para atacarlo, y cuando el cuchillo estaba apunto de pasar por el abdomen del chico, el cuchillo solo paso de largo, Eli miro, y en vez de abdomen, había un hueco.

- Al parecer si tu cuerpo es atacado, puede dividirse para evitar el daño. Dijo Blakk retirando el cuchillo, el hueco, volvio a unirse, y el abdomen del Shane, volvio a aparecer.

- Bien...

- ¿Qué te parece algo de entrenamiento?, podras controlar tu cuerpo, y cobrar venganza. Propuso el castaño, Eli sonrio.

- Acepto...

* * *

><p>Doc había visto cuando secuestraron a Eli, y decidio seguir a los secuases y cuando vio la experimentación, fue al refugio de inmediato...<p>

* * *

><p>Con La Banda...<p>

Trixie ahora no podía dormir, estaba arrepentida, fue demasiado dura con Eli, y solo por la perdida de duelos, y en parte, el Shane no regresaba.

- ¿Ahora que Bluster?. Pregunto Trixie tristemente, Bluster estaba en las manos de la pelirroja, mirandola con la cara de "No lo se". - Fui demasiado dura con Eli, él no merecia que le dijera tantas cosas, le replique lo de su padre, lo insulte, incluso lo abofete, me da mucha vergüenza darle cara al asunto, y con todo lo que le dije, debe estar furioso conmigo y no creo que me vuelva a hablar.

La babosa Tornado solo salto a su hombro, y le acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa de "Todo estara bien, ya se le pasara".

- Gracias Bluster, siempre puedo confiar en ti, y sabes, cada vez que me acerco a Eli, no se... Me siento extraña, en sus ojos me pierdo en otro mundo, su sonrisa, su determinación... Paro cuando vio a su babosa mirandola con picardia, - ¡Oye!, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?, él es lindo, caballeroso, amable, detallista, determinado, es decir, dos pedazos de cielo, más esa piel morena y ese cabello de noche, no tengo la culpa, es tan dulce, amable, lindo, atletico, honesto, heroico, atractivo, guapo... Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su babosa haciendo como que mandaba besitos, logrando sonrojarla. - ¡Oye!. Dijo para tomar una almohada de babosas y tirarsela, mientras Bluster estallaba en risa por la vergüenza de la pelirroja.

- Ese sentimiento es Amor... Acepto que estoy enamorada de Eli pero... No se que hacer ahora, Bluster... Dijo la pelirroja...

Lo que Trixie y Bluster no sabía era que Kord estaba espiando en la puerta, sabía que estaba mal, pero no se resistio (Así hago yo con mi primo cuando me visita xD), sabía que Eli y Trixie estaban enamorados pero quería oirlo de ellos mismo, tenía que decirle algo a Trixie, que en verdad le dolería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Trixie... Dijo Kord entrando a la habitación...

* * *

><p>En Industrias Blakk...<p>

Eli estaba en un campo de entrenamiento, peleando contra un secuas de Blakk, el secuas trato de golpearlo, pero con una mano, que se había vuelto metalica, logro detener el golpe, y su fuerza había aumentado, y logro mandar a volar al grandulón.

- Cielos... ¿Cómo lo... ?. Antes de que Eli terminara, Blakk quien se acercaba a él, lo interrumpio.

- Al parecer el isotopo, te aumento la fuerza, Nero, si perfeccionas tus habilidades, podras tomar venganza. Respondio el castaño, Eli sonrio malvadamente.

- Entendido señor. Dijo Eli para irse, en el pasillo, se encontro con Twist, quien lo miro con el seño fruncido.

- Algun día pagaras por lo que tu padre me hizo. Dijo el rubio, para recibir respuesta de un confundido Shane.

- ¿Mi padre?, el nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Dijo el peliazul confundido, lo que extraño a Twist.

- No te hagas el inocente, lo pagaras Eli. Respondio el oji-agua molesto, pero...

- ¿Eli?... Oh, lo siento mucho, amigo, me debes estar confundiendo con otra persona, y... ¿Acaso te conozco?. Pregunto el Shane, lo que provoco que Twist lo mirara confundido y sorprendido.

- ¿Qué demonios te esta ocurriendo?. Pregunto el rubio.

- Ni yo lo se, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, lo unico que recuerdo es que desperte en un laboratorio, ni recuerdo ni mi nombre, hasta que lo descubra, solo te pido que me llames Nero, fue lo unico que se me vino a la mente. Respondio el ojiazul. - Por lo que Blakk me conto, mi padre, murio a manos de la "Banda De Shane".

"¿Nero?... ¿Pero qué... ?... ¡¿Qué no recuerda nada?!..." Penso el rubio, algo desconcertado.

- Mira, no recuerdo nada, si te conozco, si era mi amigo o algo, pero si mi padre te hizo algo, lo siento mucho. Comento el peliazul, cuando un parlante sono.

- Nero, favor de reportarse en la oficina del Dr. Blakk... ¿Quien demonios es ese tal "Nero"?. Dijo una voz atravez del parlante.

- Escucha, tengo que irme. Dijo el Shane para irse...

* * *

><p>Con La Banda...<p>

Kord le había contado, lo que Doc le había logrado decir atravez de un teclado de computador. (Las babosas siempre encuentran su forma de comunicarse -_-)

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto Trixie, angustiada, no podía creer lo que Kord le había contado.

- Lo lamento Trixie. Respondio Kord.

- Por mi culpa bajo la guardia, y lo secuestraron. Dijo Trixie, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. - Snif... Si tan solo no le huviese dicho todo eso...

- Trix no es tu...

- ¡Chicos!. Llamo Pronto interrumpiendo al Troll, Kord y Trixie, fueron hasta donde esta a el topoide, y vieron al Dr. Blakk en la pantalla de la computadora.

- ¡Dr. Blakk!. Dijo la Banda al unisonso.

- En persona. Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Donde esta Eli?. Pregunto Trixie molesta.

- Crei que estaban molesta con el debido a la pelea. Comento Blakk.

- Eso no te incumbe... ¡¿Y cómo supiste qué estamos peleados?!. Pregunto Trixie sorprendida, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿Se lo dijeron?, ¿Cómo se había enterado?.

- Eso ni te importa. Respondio Blakk.

- Si, Si, como sea, ¡¿Donde esta Eli?!. Pregunto Kord, cuando una persona conocida salio de las sombras, la banda por poco se desmaya al ver quien era.

Era Eli, pero lucia diferente, llevaba puesta una camisa negra, sin mangas con capucha, y un pangalo negro, y sus botas, no llevaba guantes, ni lanzadora, ni cinturón para babosas, y sus ojos, la mitad de sus irises eran azules, la otra mitad eran de color girs.

- ¡Eli!. Grito la banda al unisono.

- ¿Eli?... Pregunto el Shane desde la pantalla.

- Nero... Ellos son los que trataron de asesinarte. Dijo Blakk.

- Alto... ¿Ellos?. Pregunto el peliazul.

- ¿Nero?. Pregunto la banda.

- Así es. Dijo el castaño simplemente.

- ¡Entonces fueron ustedes, van a pagar que me hicieron, lamentaran haber asesinado a mi padre y a mi hermano!. Dijo el Shane alzando el puño, la banda, presencio con horror, con el puño del Shane se iba volviendo metalico, y luego de unos momentos, volvio a ser de carne.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste Blakk?!. Pregunto Trixie enojada y asustada.

- Lo se debe hacer. Respondio el ojiverde, cuando Eli salio de la habitación. - Unos experimemtos, y funciono el isotopo, ahora, Eli Shane, es 65% maquina.

- ¡¿Qué?!. Pregunto la Banda sorprendida.

- Mucha suerte, la necesitaran. Dijo Blakk para cortar la llamada.

La banda no lo podía creer, sabían que Blakk experimentaba con muchas cosas, pero se paso de raya al experimentar con un ser vivo, con un humano, con Eli...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo quedaron?, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA-COF-COF-COF... Mierda.<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy excelente, cool amiga... Ñeh mejor el clasico... Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	3. Recapacitación, Culpa, Rarezas

**Em... Realmente no tengo nada que decir ._. solo pido que... ACTUALIZEN, Etto... En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo ._.**

* * *

><p>- ¿Podría explicarme de nuevo, por qué tiene hacer esto?. Pregunto Eli mientras un cientifico le ponía un electrodo en su brazo, lo que completaba la docena que tenía ya puestos, estaba vistiendo ese pantalón blanco, descalso y no traia camisa.<p>

- Sha... Nero, esto es para verfifcar tu signos vitales, si el isotopo ya se unio a ti, estamos comprobando si no daño algun organo o algo. Respondio el cientifico, mientras otra cientifica le pasaba una aguja para sacar muestras de sangre.

- Ay... Se quejo Eli al senir la aguja, penetral la piel de su cuello y salir luego de unos momentos, el cientifico miro la sangre. - ¿Y los electrodos?.

- Son para buscar sangre no alterada, gracias al isotopo, la mayoría de tu sangre fue mutada. Respondio la cientifica. - ¿Qué sientes cuándo una parte de tu cuerpo se vuelve metalica?.

- Bueno... Siento como un cosquilleo, seguido de un intenso escalofrio, luego como si esa parte de mi cuerpo se quemara. Respondio el peliazul.

- ¿Y cuándo vuelven a ser de carne?. Pregunto el cientifico.

- El mismo proceso... Respondio el ojiazul, quitandose los electrodos.

- Nero, favor de reportarse a la oficina del Dr. Blakk... ¿Qué?... ¡¿Y ahora me dicen quien es ese tal Nero, idiotas?!. Hablo un parlante, lo que causo que Eli se riera un poco.

- Emm...

- Ya lo oiste, puedes retirarte. Interrumpio la cientifica a Eli, este asintio y se fue.

* * *

><p>En El Refugio...<p>

La banda estaba impresionada, Blakk había experimentado con Eli, y ahora él no los recordaba, al menos, no como un amigo, pero Trixie era la que más sufría, pues por su culpa Eli había salido sin lanzadora y sin arsenal, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así con él?, ¿Por qué le grito tantas cosas?, ¿Por qué fue tan mala con él?, ¿Por qué tuvo que abofetearlo?, ¿Qué él no la comprendía a ella?, ¿Qué no la entendía?, ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?!, era al reves, ,¡Ella era la que no entendía!, ¡Ella era la que no comprendía!, ¡Y fue tan torpe que le dijo tantas cosas!, ¡Ella era la ciega, que no entendía su dolor!, estaba equivocada, ¡Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que es el dolor!, se sentía tan tonta en ese momento, todo lo que había pasado, fue por un estupido berrinche de niña pequeña que ella había armado.

La pelirroja estaba en su habitación, Kord y Pronto en la sala, Trixie recordo cada palabra que le dijo al Shane ante de que lo secuestraran.

"Oh no Shane, no lo estamos, ¡Por tu culpa perdimos este duelo!" Cuando empezo todo...

"¡Los unicos que nos cansamos fuimos Kord, Pronto y YO!, ¡Pero tu te la pasaste peleando con Twist!" Le hecho la culpa, como si ella fuera la "Señorita perfecta", le hecho la culpa solo por un duelo, sin importarle que tan dificil era pelear contra el rubio, y que solo era un duelo, uno de miles, y olvidando que Eli tambien era, ERA, un ser humano, y podía cometer errores...

"¡TU NO ME CALLAS SHANE, YO HABLO LO QUE QUIERA!" Le grito con intensiones de reducirlo ante ella, que ella representara algo más importante que él...

"¡SI VETE SOLO, BIEN QUE TE QUIERES IR, TAN ESTUPIDO COMO SU, DIFUNTO, PADRE!" Replico lo que más le dolía a Eli: La desaparición de su padre, y sabiendo que él no se metía con la perdida del suyo, ni bien le importo, le replico eso para herirlo...

"¡ESCUHAME BIEN, SHANE... SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ES EL DOLOR, Y EL QUE NO COMPRENDE ERES TU, TU ERES EL QUE NO ME ENTIENDE, Y TE DIRE QUE DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, QUISIERA QUE TE FUERAS Y NUNCA REGRESARAS, SERÍA MUCHO MEJOR, Y QUISIERA QUE NUNCA HUVIESES ENTRADO EN MI VIDA!" Hablo por enojo, por impulso, vio como los ojos azules del chico se tornaban un poco vidriosos, vio en lo más profundo de ellos, algo: Su corazón, que tenía más de una herida cicatrisada, como se partía en dos, como era destruido pedacito por pedacito, como se dividia en millones de pedazos diminutos, y como se lo arrancaba sin piedad, ni lastima alguna...

Se culpaba así misma, experimentaron con Eli, y le quitaron parte de su humanidad, por un estupido berrinche de niña pequeña, que ELLA había armado, por algo tan simple como un duelo, por algo que podría decirse "Solo nos cansamos" o "Estamos confiandonos mucho, eso nos hace debiles",¡No!, ¡Tenía que hecharle la culpa!, ¡Tenía que decirle tantas cosas!, ¡Tenía que hacer ese "Show" por ese duelo!, ¡Tenía que replicarle el dolor tan profundo de la perdida de su padre!, ¡Incluso le había gritado a Kord por tratarla de hacerla reaccionar!, ¡Pero era tan terca, que le entro y le salio por los oidos!

- ¿Trixie?. Pregunto Kord entrando a la habitación de la jovén y la vio sentada en su cama cabizbaja. - Aun sigues mal por lo de Eli, ¿Verdad?.

- Por mi culpa... Ya no es una... Persona normal... Respondio Trixie con voz quebradiza.

- Trixie... No es tu...

- Si lo es Kord, si tan solo no le huviese dicho tantas cosas, no me importo lo de su padre, no me importo que Twist no fuera un rival facil, no me importo el dolor que tenía, no me importo que... ¡No me importo cuanto lo hería!. Interrumpio la pelirroja al troll. - Le rompi el corazón en millones de pedazos, lo heri, lo lastime, y ni me importo, no puedo creer que...

- ¿Quien eres, qué hiciste con Trixie Sting?. Pregunto Kord interrumpiendo a la Sting.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?.

- La Trixie que conozco, no es pesimista, no cae en la depresión, ni en la tristeza, ¿Quien eres y qué hiciste con Trixie Sting?.

- Tienes razón. Dijo la Sting. - Le recordaremos quien es, no importa si es mitad maquina, lo amo, lo salvaremos. Dijo la pelirroja decidida.

- Esa es la Trixie que conozco. Dijo el Troll con una sonrisa (Aveces Kord me hace llorar con sus palabras, llega a parecer un padre :,D)

**- Lo Salvaremos, Eli Shane, recuperara sus recuerdos, aun siendo 65% maquina, Detendremos a Blakk, y le ayudaremos a recordar quien fue y quien debe ser...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les Gusto?, emm, como Connie había arruinado en un review el cap 3 (-_-) aunque la perdono, tuve que cambiarlo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	4. Enfrentamiento, Borroso Recuerdo

**Em... Bueno ya vi ciertos fics... Pero en fin, tengo ganas de actualizar, solo es, tiempo... En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>En Industrias Blakk...<p>

- Señor. Dijo Eli entrando a la oficina de Blakk, este estaba convirtiendo varias babosas.

- Nero... Como veo que has mejorado bastante, y has aprendido a controlar tu cuerpo... Iremos al Refugio Shane. Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Ehh?. Pregunto el peliazul.

- El lugar de residencia de la Banda De Shane. Respondio Blakk. - Ya que tambien has vuelto a aprender a disparar babosas, iras con lanzadora y arsenal.

- Perfecto...Dijo el Shane.

* * *

><p>En El Refugio...<p>

La banda estaba planeando como infiltrarse en la guarida de Blakk, pero una exploción los alerto, al salir, se quedaron estaticos.

Eli y varios secuases estaban frente a ellos, Eli tenía una lanzadora como identica a la que le dio Garfio Rojo, solo que color negra y con la ibsignea de Blakk, y un cinturón de babosas cruzando su pecho, con el mismo sello de Blakk.

- ¡Van a lamentar lo que me hicieron!. Grito el Shane con furia, tomando su lanzadora y cargo una demoledora malvada.

- ¡AL SUELO, YA!. Grito Kord para agacharse con los demás, logrando esquivar a la babosa.

- ¡¿Qué haremos?!. Pregunto Pronto alarmado.

- Debemos derrotar a los secuases de Blakk, cosa que sera facil, la parte dificil es Eli, quien sabe que es capaz de hacer con el tal isotopo. Respondio Kord disparando una flatulorinka, que logro hacer desmayar a 3 guardias, Trixie disparon una tornado, que derribo a 5, Pronto diparo una granada que logro derribar al resto, Kord disparo a una carnero que derribo la lanzadora de Eli y la envio lejos, al igual que logro derribar el cinturón de babosas, los ojos del Shane ante esta acción comenzaron a arder en furia.

- ¡¿Pero que te hicimos?!. Pregunto Trixie como si no supiera nada, y creia que era la pelea, pero...

- ¡¿Qué, Qué me hicieron?!, ¡¿Me estas tomando por idiota?!, ¡No te hagas la inocente!. Respondio el Shane furioso.

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?!. Pregunto la pelirroja.

- ¡Tu deberías saberlo!, ¡No tienes ningun derecho a decir eso!, ¡Tu misma lo hiciste!. Respondio el peliazul.

- ¡¿Pero de qué estas hablando Eli?!. Pregunto Trixie aun más confundida de lo que estaba.

- ¡¿Vas a Seguir?!, ¡¿No crees que es estupido?!, ¡¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando me viste en la computadora?!, ¡Lamentaras haber asesinado a mi padre y a mi hermano!. Respondio Eli furioso.

- ¡Yo nunca hice eso!. Respondio la ojiverde totalmente asombrada. - ¡¿Quien te dijo eso?!.

- ¡El mismo que me ayudo despues de que TÚ y tu estupida banda, casi me asesinan, y TÚ no tienes derecho a decirme estas cosas, por que TÚ fuiste la que me apuñalo por la espalda!. Respondio Eli.

- ¡¿Quien te dijo eso?!. Pregunto la Sting, ¡¿Cómo que ella casi lo mataba?!, ¡Si ella lo amaba!.

- ¡¿Quien más?!, ¡El Dr. Blakk!. Respondio el peliazul.

Trixie recordo lo que dijo en la computadora, ¿Cómo que había matado a su padre?, si Will Shane había desaparecido hace tiempo, ¿Cómo que había matado a su hermano pequeño?, que ella supiera, Eli no tenía hermanos (Nada que ver con mis otros fics), lo comprendio todo, Blakk despues de que despertara, le había dicho una historia falsa, que daría a terminar allí, Eli como no recordaba, nada le creyo, los odiaba, pero por razondes equivocadas, debía hacerlo reaccionar.

Salio de sus pensamisntos cuando oyo un tremendo estruendo.

Kord con una cara de arrepentimiento, golpeo con mucha fuerza a Eli cerca de su cuello, uno de sus puntos debiles, pero algo, anaba mal: Eli solo tenía la cabeza inclinada al lado derecho, pero estaba sonriendo, Kord lo comprendio todo cuando movio un poco su mano: La parte que había golpeado se había vuelto metalica, la sonrisa de Eli se hizo más grande, ambas manos se hicieron metalicas, y golpeo a Kord por la barbilla, pero para arriba (No quisiera ser Kord en ese momento...Auch ÷_÷), despues le propino una patada en su estomago, seguido de otra en su cabeza, seguido de que golpeo con ambas manos, que aun eran metalicas, el estomago del troll, luego lo tomo y lo alzo, para lanzarlo en dirección a la pelirroja, quien, de no ser por que había saltado a tiempo, habría terminado aplastada, Pronto le disparo una flatulorinka, que le cayo, sin embargo, el olor solo lo aturdio un poco, antes de que el topoide pudiera reaccionar, una mano metalica lo tomo desprevenido de la cabeza, y lo tiro lejos, sorpresivamente, la fuerza del Shane había aumentado, que fuvo la capacidad de lastimar a Kord y a Pronto, Trixie trataba de apuntarle pero era incapas de dispararle.

- ¡Eli, no creas en lo que te dijo Blakk, yo nunca mate a tu padre, el desparecio cuando tenías 10 años, que yo sepa tu nunca tuviste hermanos, ni yo, ni Kord, ni Pronto tratariamos de matarte, reacciona por favor, Blakk te ha estado mintiendo, el te secuestro y te convirtio en eso!. Trixie trataba de que el reaccionafa, pero Eli con una malefica sonrisa se acercaba a ella, en un movimiento rapido, le alcanzo a tirar la lanzadora lejos, y alzo su puño con intenciones de golpearla.

- Mentirosa... Te llego tu hora. Dijo el Shane, Trixie solo cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero...

Trixie abrio los ojos, para encontrarse con una mano metalica todavía alzada, que notoriamente, estaba tratando de ir adelante, pero algo se lo impedia, Eli tenía una mirada de "¿Pero de qué estas hablando?", esa mirada, no representaba furia, ni nada de eso, más bien parecia de confusión.

En parte, Eli no podìa estar más que confundido, ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!, ¡¿Por qué no podía atacarla?!, ¡¿Qué no podía tomar su venganza?!, ¡¿Por qué no podía estrellar su puño contra la cara esa pelirroja?!, lo que pasaba era que sentio como algo lo tomo del brazo con el que iba a golpear a Trixie, y se lo detenía, o se estaba golviendo loco o ella le parecía... Conocida, ¡Claro, conoce a la persona que trato de matarlo!, pero... Tambien se hacia varias preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Y si lo que decía es verdad?, ¿Y si era mentira?, ¿Y si Blakk era él que le estaba mintiendo?, tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza, pero... Por accidente vio los irises verdes de la pelirroja, y vio una imagen borrosa en su mente: Era de 4 personas, Un chico, un troll, un topoide, y una chica, no entendía quienes era, pero... Se le hacía... Conocidos...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no se me ocurría nada más ._. Etto...<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	5. Enfrentamiento, Sangre Extraña, Futurian

**Despues de un verdadero dolor de culo por el maldito, hijo de la gran ramera del colegio, al fin puedo actualizar, En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo... *Adolorida* Ow mi espalda T-T...**

* * *

><p>Eli estaba paralizado, trataba de enfocar la imagen que veía pero, por más que lo intentaba no podía, ¿Quienes eran?, no entendía nada, se le hacia conocidos pero... ¿De donde?.<p>

Trixie por otro lado estaba totalmente sorprendida, viendo los ojos del Shane, la mitad de ellos eran azules y la otra mitad eran grises, ¿Por qué?, ademas, ¿Por qué no la golpeaba?, la tenía justo donde quería, podía matarla y terminar con esto, pero... ¡No lo hacía!.

- ¡Ah!. Grito Eli cuando Kord se le tiro encima, alejandolo de Trixie, terminando en el piso, con sus pies logro safarse, tirandolo no tan lejos, pero lo suficiente para levantarse.

- Perdoname Eli, pero es por tu bien. Dijo Kord muy arrepentido.

- Argh... No te lamentes... Solo arrepientete por haber hecho eso. Respondio el Shane para volver sus manos metalicas, pero esta vez, con garras afiladas como cuchillas. - No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto.

Eli comenzo a correr en dirección a Kord, tratando de arañarlo, pero el troll era agil, y lograba esquivar los ataques, hasta que sintio un arñazo en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Ahh!. Grito el troll al sentir tremendo arañazo, miro su brazo herido, y noto como la sangre, se iba escurriendo lentamente por su brazo, tiñiendolo un poco de un rojo punzante de la herida, dandole más dolor, y un ardor horrendo (Ok creo que jugar mucho el LoL esta afectando mi forma de pensar con la sangre).

Kord cubrio su herida con su mano derecha, mientras esquivaba ataques de Eli, no podía creer lo que Blakk le había hecho, Pronto al lograr levantarse, disparo una trilliadora, su trayectoria estaba dirigida al pecho del Shane, pero...

- ¡Eli!. Grito Trixie con preocupación. -¿Ehh?. Pregunto confusa.

Kord, Trixie y Pronto miraban sorprendidos que había un hueco, justamente donde debía impactar la babosa, y luego el hueco volvio a unirse, (No pregnten por que la ropa estaba intacta), Eli aprovecho para darle una patada a Kord en la cabeza, seguido de un puñetazo a la cara, que lo hizo sangrar por la nariz, despues le propinio otra patada al estomago, logrando quitarle el aire, y que se sostuviera el estomago, despues le dio una patada giratoria a los pies que Kord cayera al piso, despues le dio una patada en las costillas, cuando una aracnired lo ato, de brazos hasta los tobillos.

Trixie había disparado la babosa, no podía dejar que el peliazul siguiera torturando al troll.

Pero eso no fue suficiente, el Shane separo sus brazos y piernas hasta lograr safarse de la red, su fuerza, gracias al isotopo había sido aumentada.

Uno de los matones inconcsientes comenzaba a despertarse, Eli estaba cansado, debía escapar, corrio hacia el secuas para ayudarle, con varios esfuerzos logro reunir a todos los matones y escapar rapido.

La banda estaba impresionada, ese ya no era el Eli Shane que conocían, los ataco con tanta crueldad, y sin piedad o lastima alguna, pero en la batalla había pasado algo, cuando Pronto disparo esa babosa trilladora, Eli no la esquivo completamente: Le hizo un corte en el brazo y un poco de una extraña sustancia negra cayo al suelo, Kord fue a ver el poco de sangre que había caido al suelo, y puso un poco en una pequeña bolsa de plastico.

- Chicos... Llamo el troll, la pelirroja y el topoide se le acercaron. - Argh... Miren esto. Dijo Kord mostrando la muestra.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?. Pregunto Trixie.

- Pronto, cuando disparaste esa trilladora, al parecer heriste a Eli, aunque sea un poco, no creo que lo haya notado, esta cosa, cayo del brazo de Eli. Respondio Kord.

- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntaron la Sting y el topo al unisono.

- Debemos ir a la caverna futurian. Dijo el Zane.

- Bien. Dijo Trixie, y dicho esto, la banda, tomaron sus medas y partieron.

* * *

><p>En La Caverna Futurian...<p>

La banda, al llegar, les informaron a Katherine, Tobías y Quentinn sobre lo que hayaron, y decidieron analizarlo, al cabo de una horas, los tres cientificos los llamaron para que entracen al laboratorio.

- Fue muy dificil descubrirlo, pero segun las investigaciones, esto es sangre, pero... ¿Estan diciendo que es de Eli Shane?. Dijo Katherine viendo unos documentos digitales.

- Puede que sea dificil de creer, pero si... Cayo de su brazo a causa de una trilladora. Respondio Trixie.

- Pero hemos encontrado cosas extrañas en esta sangre: Muestras de plomo, aleaciones de acero y niquel, cromo, vanadio, aluminio, incluso titanio, tambien hemos encontrado muestras de... Agua Oscura, y una extraña sustancia, no se como, pero Quentinn, encontro el nombre, se llama... Tx6-16 . Dijo Katherine, extrañada.

- ¿Encerio esta sangre pertenece a Eli Shane?. Pregunto Tobías.

- Si... Respondio Trixie.

- ¿Pero cómo su sangre muto de tal manera?, es decir, esto es tanto, que incluso ha alterado el ADN, no pudimos encontrar nada normal, es como si... Haya dejado de ser humano... ¿Por qué?. Pregunto Tobías confundido, la ojiverde, bajo la cabeza deprimida. -¿Trixie?.

- Fue... Por mi culpa... A causa de un duelo, Eli y yo nos peleamos, por 3 semanas, pero... Yo hable por impulso, y lo heri bastante, incluso con lo de su padre, y gracias a eso... El bajo la guardia... Salio sin lanzadora, y sin arsenal, fue secuestrado por secuaces de Blakk y... Experimentaron con él... Resumio Trixie sumamente arrepentida. - Blakk dijo a traves de la computadora, que ahora es... 65% maquina...

- ¡¿Qué?!. Pregunto Tobías impresionado.

- ¡¿65% maquina?!. Pregunto Katherine tomando a Trixie por los hombros. - No puedo creer esto... ¡Quentinn!.

- ¡¿Katherine?!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!. Pregunto el pelinaranja entrando llegando al laboratorio.

- ¿No mencionaste que Blakk estaba trabajando en un extraño isotopo, con aleaciones de metal, y otros elementos, al llegar a Futurian?. Pregunto Tobías.

- Pues si. Respondio Quentinn confundido. - Me hizo trabajar en una sustancia, hecha de Agua Oscura, con sangre de varias malvadas, e incluso con un liquido de mi invención que provoca amnesia. Aun no entiendo por que me hizo trabajar en eso, pero saben que abandone eso, pero es el Tx6-16.

- Quentinn, Blakk... Capturo a Eli Shane, experimento con él y ese tal isotpo ahora esta en él. Dijo Katherine preocupada.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto Quentinn impresionado. - No, no puedo creerlo, no, no puede ser, no, por favor, no...

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!. Pregunto Trixie.

- Esa sustancia es muy peligrosa, convinada con el isotopo...Se lo adverti a Blakk, esto es malo, muy malo, el liquido tiene un defecto, los sentimientos llegan a ser muy inestables con la ira, puede hacer que la persona que lo haya ingerido... Pueda llegar a matar. Dijo Quentinn. - Chicos esto es grave... Blakk convirtio a Eli en una maquina de matar...

- ¿Hay una forma de arreglaro?. Pregunto Kord.

- La persona por la que era capaz de entregar su vida, solo esa persona puede hacerlo recordar. Respondio el pelinaranja...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... No se ni de donde salio esto, es decir, me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo pero, no se de donde vienen mis ideas, pero en fin.<strong>

**Espero que le haya gustado, sha saben.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que esta al borde de la lagrimas con el fic "Desiciones" de DarkShadows1999.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	6. Reacciones

**Dark me obligo... me arruino el suspenso T-T... Pero abajo habra un mensaje que entendera :3. En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo -₩-...**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!. Pregunto un cientidico algo preocupado.<p>

- No lo se... Me parecieron conocidos... Pero... Vi los ojos de la chica... Vi algo borroso... No tengo ni idea... De que podría ser. Respondio Eli confundido.

- Nero... Creo que sería mejor que vayas a entrenar... En una hora te diremos si el isotopo no daño algun organo... Respondio una cientifica.

Eli solo asinitio y se retiro del laboratorio.

- Dr. Blakk, tiene que venir enseguida... Dijo un cientifico a traves de un comunicador...

* * *

><p>Con La Banda...<p>

- ¡¿Yo?!. Pregunto Trixie sonrojada, desconcertada y confundida.

- Trix, a menos que seas ciega, o sorda, te sería claro que Eli estaba enamorado de ti. Respondio Katherine, mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

- Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?. Pregunto la Sting.

- Por la misma razón que la tuya: Miedo a un rechazo. Respondio Kord algo obvio.

- Bien... ¿Cuál es el plan?. Pregunto Trixie, tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

- Tenemos que infiltrarnos en la guarida de Blakk, y conseguir los archivos del experimento, todos los cientificos archivan un proceso de un experimento. Respondio Katherine.

- Le pediremos a Danna que lo haga, sera sencillo. Comento Kord.

- Luego, Tobías y Katherine analizaran esos archivos, yo, por si acaso, me encargare de encontrar algo que anule el Tx6-16. Hablo Quentinn, la pelimorada y el castaño asintieron.

- Pero... ¿Y qué pasa si el antidoto del qué hablas no funciona?. Pregunto Pronto un poco desesperado.

- Ahí entrara Trixie, dijiste que la persona por la que Eli era capaz de dar su vida, es la unica que logaría hacerlo recordar. Dijo la pelimorada decifrandolo todo. - ¡Quentinn eres un genio!. Exclamo la morena abrazando al pelinaranja, logrando que se sonrojara, y que Kord sonriera picaramente, haciendo que él sonrojo del pelinaranja aumentara.

- Ejem... Carraspeo Quentinn. - Pero esto, tiene un 50% de terminar como queremos, así que tendremos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado y determinación. Comento el cientifico.

- ¿Y el otro 50%?. Pregunto Kord algo preocupado.

- Lograrían capturarnos, Blakk debe tener un nuevo plan ahora, quien sabe que sería capaz de hacer con nosotros... Respondio el pelinaranja.

- Bien... Manos a la obra... Ordeno Trixie. - Lograremos detener a Blakk, al estilo Shane...

* * *

><p>En Industrias Blakk...<p>

- ¡Explicate!. Ordeno Blakk tomando de la camisa a uno de los cientificoa.

- Señor, le ruego que se calme. Suplico una cientifica. - Ah... Bien, le dire... Eli Shane... Parece que esta recordando a sus amigos... Explico que vio los ojos de la pelirroja... Algo paso... Señor, la Sting es un peligro, puede anular el Tx6-16, si es el amor de la vida del Shane... Pero por otro lado... Hemos creado otro modelo del isotopo...

- Hmm... Excelente, señorita Mary, como es un peligro, capturaremos a la Sting, y la traeremos aqui... Tendre a otro aliado.. Dijo Blakk sonriendo malvadamente.

- ¿Cómo lo hara, señor?. Pregunto un cientifico.

- Muy sencillo... Respondio Blakk. - La Sting, casi no hizo nada para herirlo, haremos que Eli Shane, luche contra la chica, sera muy sencillo tenderle una cuartada y acorralarla.

- Pero el Shane no pudo golpearla la primera vez que la tuvo acorralada. Hablo la cientifica.

- Oh, mi querida Mary, el Shane no lo hara... Uno de mi secuases lo hara, mandare a un escuadrón con él, y si ese escuadrón me falla, no tendre piedad con ellos. Respondio el castaño simplemente.

- Usted debio planearlo todo, con mucho cuidado y presición. Comento un cientifico.

- Así es... Respondio el ojiverde...

* * *

><p>Con Eli...<p>

Ya había un monton de matones apilados, y haciendo constantemente "Auch...", Eli solo le estaba limpiando las manos, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba confundido.

- Wow... ¿Qué dices Loki?, ¿Luchamos contra él, cuerpo a cuerpo?. Pregunto Twist llegando, a su babosa en el hombro, la Vérsatil solo nego asustada. - De acuerdo, solo lo acompañaremos entonces...

- ¿Ehh?, ¡Ah!, ¡Hola...! ... Tomas, ¿Verdad?. Pregunto Eli rascandose la cabeza.

- Twist... Le corrigio el rubio.

- Oh... Comento el peliazul.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sha... Nero?. Pregunto el oji-aqua.

- No es nada... Mintio el oji... oji... ¡Ay!, no se como puedo escribir a alguien que tiene parte del iris azul y la otra parte gris. (T-T), pero volviendo, al parecer, no había perdido la mediocridad para mentir.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres pesimo mintiendo?. Pregunto Twist sarcasticamente.

- Demonios... Maldijo el peliazul. - Argh... Bueno... Es que... Cuando estaba luchando contra la banda... No pude dañar a la chica...

- ¿Qué?.

- Fue facil con el troll y el topoide... Pero... No lo se... Por alguna razón, cuando los hería, una voz, una voz que apenas podía escuchar, decía "No... No lo hagas*, pero cuando iba a dañar a la pelirroja... La voz, se hizo más fuerte... No pude, dañarla...

- ¿Por qué?. Insitio el rubio.

- ¡No lo se!. Respondio Eli en un grito que asusto al oji-aqua un poco. - No lo se... T-Tengo que irme. Dicho esto, el peliazul, salio corriendo a la guarida de Blakk.

- Vamos con Blakk, Loki, no debe recordar nada. Dijo el rubio, cuan un maton trato de golpearlo, pensando que era Eli, pero un golpe a la cara, hizo que se diera cuenta de que no valía intentarlo, Twist ni volteo para golpearlo...

* * *

><p>Con Eli...<p>

El peliazul estaba en una habitación asignada...

Se sentía extraño, ¿Por qué no logro dañar a la pelirroja?, simple: Esa voz.

Las frases que le decía.

"No lo hagas..."

"No... No lo hagas..."

"No... No lo hagas... Los lastimaras..."

Pero fuando iba a atacar a la pelirroja...

"¡NO... NO LO HAGAS!" Resono es voz en su cabeza, y esa voz, era identica a la de él, apenas la escuchaba cuando hería al troll y al topoide, pero esa voz empezo a gritarle cuando estaba a punto de herir a la pelirroja.

Hizo otro intento de recordar algo de su pasado... Pero el resultado fue el mismo: Otro dolor de cabeza.

- Argh... Argh... ¡Argh!... ¡Ah!... ¡AH!.. Comenzo a gritar el Shane, mientras se para de la orilla de la cama, en donde estaba sentado, empezando a caminar, y tambalearse, ese recuerdo, un recuerdo borroso, volvio a aparecer en su mente, pero esta vez, ese recuerdo ya no era borroso.

Choco contra un estante.

Esa pelirroja... Estaba abrazada... ¡¿Por él?!.

Y sorpresivamente, era la misma pelirroja.

Inconcsientemente, un nombre salio de los labios del peliazul.

- Trixie...

* * *

><p><strong>Sip... Dark, me obligaste a hacer esto, y te dire algo: Ahora es tu turno de actualizar, ya sabes cual historia, cumpli mi palabra, cumple la tuya.<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	7. Mi Nombre Es Eli Shane

**Gracias por algunas ideas. Al fin. Puedo actualizar. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente...<p>

- Trixie...

En El Presente...

La cabeza le empezo a doler aun más, su respiración se volvia agitada, la sangre le hervía como el fuego liquido, su piel se volvia palida.

- ¡Argh!. Grito de dolor, una mano se volvio metalica, y empezo dañar algunos muebles, se chocaba con todo, sentía que todo se volvía negro. - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Grito de agonía, pero al final, sucumbio al dolor y se desmayo.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!. Pregunto un guardia abriendo la puerta de golpe, y se alarmo con lo que vio: Un Shane desmayado, y el cuarto todo destrozado. - No puede ser... Dr. Blakk... ¡DR. BLAKK!.

* * *

><p>Con La Banda...<p>

- ¡¿A qué se refieren con eso?!. Pregunto Danna, la banda había ido a la cueva donde residia la Poor, y le explicaron lo sucedido, y esta no lo podía creer.

- A que necesitamos que nos ayudes a robar e infiltrarnos en la guarida de Blakk. Respondio Trixie.

- ¡¿Y arriesgarme a que me encuentran y envien al Caballero para que vuelva perseguirme?!. Pregunto la pelirrosa.

- Temo que eso no sera así, primor. Dijo una voz, la banda se separo y dejo ver a El Caballero, este le tomo la mano derecha a la ladrona y la beso, logrando sonrosarla. - Me informaron de lo que le ocurrio a Eli Shane, y no dude en venir, descuide señorita, no le hare ningun daño.

- Awww, El Caballero esta dispuesto a proteger a su princesa. Comento Kord burlón, provocando que ambos se sonrosaran.

- ¡OYE!. Reclamaron ambos sonrosados al unisono (Tengo rato de no poner eso).

- Tambien ayudare. Dijo Mario llegando al lugar, con Grendell y Brodi al lado, y varios mecanicos del taller de mecas.

- Los ayudaremos. Dijo Brodi.

- Ahora él nos necesita, los ayudaremos. Dijo Grendell, los demas mecanicos asintieron.

- Bien, como dijo Quentinn, Danna, iras disfrazada como un guardia de Industrias Blakk, Trixie se encargara de hackear las cámaras, te guiara a tarves de un comunicador, cuando encuentres el laboratorio, si esta vacio, entras y buscas los documentos, y encuanto lo hagas, sales de ahí, de inmediato. Dijo Katherine, acercandose al lugar de los hechos, con Tobías y Quentinn al lado.

- ¿Despues?. Pregunto Danna para que siguieran.

- Debes ir a Futuriann, entras, y nos das el archivo. Respondio Tobías.

- Entendido. Afirmo la pelirrosada.

- Despues... Dijo Quentinn, para contar la segunda parte del plan. - Haremos una cuartada, seguramente vendran, nos batiremos a duelo con ellos, y, Kord dispararas una Holothanos hacia Eli, puede que sea un Humanoide ahora, pero aun así, la Holothanos hara su efecto.

- Bien. Dijo el troll.

- Yo me encargare de hacer un antidoto por si acaso, si no funciona ahí entra Trixie. Dijo el pelinaranja.

- Entendido. Dijeron todos.

- Caballero, Mario, Grendell, Brodi, ustedes y los demas, se encargaran de proteger el laboratorio, si logramos esto, tendremos a Eli en el laboratorio, y Blakk podría mandar a sus secuaces a buscarlo, o, podría ir el mismo a hacer el trabajo. Dijo Katherine.

- Entendido. Dijeron Brodi, Grendell, Mario y El Caballero.

- Trixie, tu estaras con nosotros en el laboratorio, si el antidoto de Quentinn, no funciona. Menciono Tobías.

- Bien. Respondio Trixie...

* * *

><p>En Industrias Blakk...<p>

Ya habían llevado a Eli al laboratorio, el Dr. Blakk estaba ahí presente, por ciertas razones, el peliazul estaba en la misma mesa metalica donde desperto.

- ¿Qué paso?. Pregunto el Dr. Blakk al guardia que encontro a Eli.

- No lo se señor, oi unos gritos, y unos sonidos de golpes, choques y objetos destruyendose, me extrañe y fui al cuarto del Shane, y cuando abri la puerta, ya todo estaba sí, y e Eli Shane estaba inconsciente. Respondio el guardia.

Unos cientificos, conectaron varios electrodos en Eli, donde se encontraban los chips, le sacaron muestras de sangre, no mutada, y pusieron una extraña maquina en su frente, y en una pantalla digital, salieron algunos datos.

- No puede ser... Comento un cientifico.

- ¿Qué ocurre?. Demando Blakk.

- El Tx6-16... Esta fallando. Respindoo una cientifica.

- ¡¿Cómo?!. Pregunto Blakk alarmado, empujo a un cientifico, y vio el dato digital.

- No sabemos por que señor, al parecer esta recordando a sus amigos, esta recordando... A la Sting... Respondio una cientifica.

- Eso significa que debemos capturarla cueste lo que cueste, y así no va a interferir en mis planes, ¿Por qué conformarse con una persona que es mitad maquina, cuando puedo tener dos a mi disposición?... Apliquenle agua oscura a Eli Shane, no debe recordar nada. Dicho esto, Blakk salio del laboratorio...

* * *

><p>En La Mente De Eli...<p>

- Ow... Se quejo el Shane, despertandose, no estaba en un laboratorio, estaba en el mismo lugar cuando se enfrento a la banda de Shane. - ¿Qué?. Se pregunto.

- ¡Hey!. Llamo una voz identica a la de él, Eli se impresiono cuando vio a él mismo, caminando hacia él, pero este Eli, no era como el actual, era él antes de que lo capturaran y experimentaran con él.

- ¿Quien eres tu?. Pregunto el Eli con los ojos del doble color, poniendose en pose defensiva.

- No deberías pelear. Dijo el otro Eli.

- Respondeme. Dijo el... ¡Me estoy empezando a confundir! ( _ ), pongamosle el Eli humanoide.

- Soy tu... Antes de que te volvieran lo que eres... Respondio el Eli completamente humano.

-¡¿Qué?!. Pregunto el humanoide.

- Lo que oiste... Soy tu, el de antes... Respondio el peliazul.

- Entonces debes saber, por que, ese grupo de maniacos asesinaron a mi padre y a mi hermano. Comento el humanoide, y para su sorpresa, el otro Eli nego con la cabeza.

- Eso nunca sucedio...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.

- Tu padre desaparecio a los 10 años, y nunca tuviste hermanos...

- Entonces... Blakk...

- Te mintio... Completo el otro Eli. - Y tu caiste en su juego, al no recordar nada...

- ¿Entonces quienes son esos integrantes de la "Banda de Shane"?

- Ellos, son tu banda...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.

- Lo que has oido... Eres el lider de la Banda De Shane... Una banda, centrada en un proposito: Proteger BajoTerra... El Dr. Blakk, trata de conquistarla, es un tirano, experimenta con agua oscura, ha convertido babosas, las que tu, debes proteger, al igual que BajoTerra y a su gente...

- ¿Y cómo termine así?.

- Ese Twist, te capturo, con otros secuases, y experimentaron contigo... Te pusieron el isotopo...

Eli estaba atonito, no podía creer esto, Blakk le había mentido, había atacado a la banda, y había hecho cosas malas, había convertido babosas incluso, se sentía horrible, se sentía tan idiota, una oleada de recuerdos lo ivadieron, todo lo fue recordando, su vida, su padre, a Burpy, su llegada a BajoTerra, cuando conocio a la banda, sus aventuras con ella, y... Recordo a Trixie... El amor de su vida...

- Mi nombre... Es... Eli Shane.. Soy hijo de Will Shane... Lider de la Banda de Shane... El protector de BajoTerra...

- Así es... Debes despertar, y arreglar todo esto...

- Lo hare... Remediare todos mis errores al no recordar... Y yo con mi banda... Derrotare a Blakk... Dijo el Humanoide, haciendo que el otro Eli sonriera.

**- Ese es Eli que conozco... Debes despertar... Despierta... Remedia los errores... Derrota a Blakk... Y dile a Trixie.. Que la Amas...**

* * *

><p>- Esta despertando... Dijo una voz femenina, Eli se levanto normalmente, se paro de la mesa, y se levanto.<p>

- ¿Nero estas...? Antes de que el cientifico terminara, Eli lo interrumpio.

- Mi nombre, no es Nero... Es Eli Shane... Dijo el peliazul, los cientificos retrocedieron asustados, cuando notaron que las manos del Shane se volvian metalicas y con garras afiladas como cuchillas, y una corriente de electricidad corrían en ellas.

Lo que no sabían, era que Danna, estaba a punto de entrar al laboratorio, lo vio y lo escucho todo, no podía creer lo que paso.

- Danna entra, ya se que estas ahí. Dijo el Shane, la pelirrosada se impresiono al oir su nombre, entro al cuarto. - Llama a la banda...

* * *

><p>En Futuriann...<p>

- Danna... ¡Danna!. Llamaba Kord a travez del comunicador.

- Aqui Danna... Les tengo buenas noticias... Dijo Danna a travez del comunicador.

- ¿Cuáles son?. Pregunto el troll.

- ... Eli ha recuperado sus recuerdos... Respondio la Poor.

- ¡¿Qué?!...

* * *

><p><strong>MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Soy tan maldita y desgraciada!, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSS ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que ya se esta imaginando sus caras.**

**- LaUltimaYenapa...**

**PD: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...**


	8. Escape Y Confesión

***Cantando* Sing for me angel of afterlife, calm me down, chaos inside my nebula, and make my wrong turn to in a celestial light, forgive my sacrimony... *Se da cuenta en donde esta* Ejem.. ****Perdón por eso xD, es que es mi canción favorita, XD, bueno... Así de aburrida es mi vida... En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo xD...**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué ocurre Kord?!. Pregunto Katherine.<p>

- Danna dice que, Eli ha recuperado sus recuerdos. Respondio el troll.

- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- ¡Eso no me lo pregunten a mi!. Se excuso Kord, subiendo las manos a sus hombros...

* * *

><p>Con Eli y Danna...<p>

Ya los cientificos estaban heridos, algunos lo sostuvieron y trataron de anesteciarlo, pero, no funciono, Danna bajo su lanzadora de muñeca, e Eli hizo que sus manos se volvieran de carne.

- Vamonos. Dijo el Shane, Eli y Danna salieron corriendo del laboratorio, no sin que antes Danna tomara los archivos. - Ahora lo recuerdo todo.- Dijo el Shane.

- ¿Cómo?. Pregunta Danna mientras corrían, e Eli le explico todo, aunque tambien le dijo que ni el sabía eso del sueño y que le parecía extraño. - Tienes razón, eso es extraño, pero quiza haya una explicación logica.

Ambos siguieron corriendo, hasta que salieron de las areas de laboratorios.

- Pasame tu comunicador. Pidio Eli, Danna así lo hizo. - Kord, aqui Eli.

- ¿Eli?. Pregunto Kord a travez del comunicador.

- Si soy yo, lo recuerdo todo, escucha con atención, Danna y yo estamos corriendo hacia la salida de Industrias Blakk, necesitamos transporte. Dijo el Shane a travez del comunicador.

- Cuenta con ello... Respondio Kord.

- Gracias, Shane fuera. Con esto corto Eli.

- Zane fuera. Dijo Kord.

Eli y Danna siguieron corriendo, Eli golpeando a cada guardia que veía, ya todos estaban informados de que el Shane había escapado, pero no sabían que ya recordaba todo, cuando mientras corría, se encontraron con Twist en el pasillo.

- ¿Pero qué... ?. Pregunto Twist al verlos. - ¡Nero!.

- Eli Shane, mejor dicho. Corrigio el peliazul, dejando al rubio con los ojos abiertos. - Ya recuerdo todo, Twist, esto no tenía que ser así. - Sus manos se volvieron metalicas y con garras afiladas como cuchillas, asustando al rubio. - No tenía... No importa como creas que Blakk te ve, abre los ojos, eres solo su marioneta, y cuando él tengo todo lo que quiere y todo lo que necesita, veras como te va desechar, como algo simple y sin importancia.

- ¡Callate!, ¡No eres más que un mentiroso!. Grito Twist con rabia.

- ¿Cómo tu cuando nos traicionaste?. Pregunto Eli con ironía, Danna no había estado presnte cuando los traicionaron asi no tenía ni J de idea de que estaban hablando, ya se sentía de relleno (XD), luego Eli hizo que en su mano corrieran electricidad, y puso su mano metalica en un tubo en la pared donde la corriente electrica paso y causo un apagón, la mano de Eli todavía tenía corriente electrica, que serviría para iluminar.

- ¡Vamonos!. Ordeno Danna, Eli así lo hizo. - ¿Era necesario el apagón? - Pregunto mientras corrían.

- Y mucho, ademas, así les sera mucho más dificil encontrarnos. Respondio el Shane, ambos llegaron a la salida, donde dos mecas los esperaban: La de Kord y la de Trixie.

- ¡Chicos!. Gritaron los susodichos, Eli y Danna se montaron en las mecas, y Kord y Trixie aceleraron a fondo...

* * *

><p>En Futuriann...<p>

- ¿Pero que pasa si Blakk, le ha hecho fingir?. Pregunto Katherine, un poco preocupada.

- Podemos analizarlo, si el Tx6-16 aun tiene su efecto con los recuerdos, con los sentimientos eso si debemos quitarlo. Comento Quentinn, cuando se escucharon motores de mecas, todos salieron y vieron las mecas de Kord y Trixie, con Eli y Danna atras, los cuatro se bajaron, y todos comenzaron a mirar a Eli.

- ¿Qué?. Pregunto el peliazul un poco incomodo, tantas miradas le daban cosa (XD).

- ¿Cuál es mi nombre?. Pregunto Mario, Eli solo abrio un poco los ojos, pero luego los rodo.

- Mario Bravado, ex-lanzador de tiros de truco, ahora pizzero, de "Pizza Rebote". Respondio el Shane.

- Eli...

- Entiendo que puedan sentirse desconfiados, por el isotopo, yo me siento raro e incomo sabiendo que soy 65% maquina, pero, para que confien en mi, dejare que me analizen. Interrumpio Eli a Katherine, dejandola con las palabras en la boca.

- Bueno... Bien... En una hora terminaremos los analicis. Dijo la pelimorada, dicho esto, Eli camino junto a Tobías, Katherine y Quentinn al laboratorio...

Una Hora Despues...

- Así que esa era la razón por la cua,l no recordaba mi vida. Comento el Shane.

- Lo lamento Eli, lamento haber creado esa sustancia, pero, afortunadamente, pudimos sacarla. Dijo Quentinn, mostrando un frasco con una sustancia gris.

Los 4 salieron del laboratorio, donde todos estaban esperando.

- ¿Y bien?. Pregunto Brodi.

- Al parecer, el Tx6-16 perdio su efecto con la amnesia, pero no con los sentimientos, logramos sacarlo. Respondio Tobías, sacando sonrisas de todos, para que salieran, pero justo cuando Eli iba a hablar, alguien, literalmente, se lanzo a sus brazos, Eli vio que era... Trixie.

- ¡Perdoname Eli!. Dijo la pelirroja llorando se aferro más al Shane.

- ¿Por qué?. Pregunto Eli sumamente confundido, ¿Por qué le pedía que le perdonara?, ¿Ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de hacer eso?, ¿O es que era Bipolar?.

- La pelea... Fui demasiado, dura, no tenías la culpa, por mi... Por mi culpa, mira lo que te hicieron. Lamento la ojiverde llorando, mientras el Shane correspondía al abrazo.

Eli ya recordaba todo, pero no había tomado en cuenta esa pelea, cada palabra que le dijo, dolía, feo, pero no tenía intensiones de apartarla, quería que nunca lo soltara, al igual que ella, no estaba enojado, nada de eso.

- Trix... Murmuro Eli, la alzo suavemente por la barbilla, ella, vio sus ojos, ahora eran completamente azules, Eli seguía siendo parte maquina, pero sus ojos no lo demostraban, quiza el Tx6-16 lo que hacía que los ojos de Eli fueran mitad grises, pero ya no más, ya no más sufrimiento, ya no más odio, ya eso se había acabado. - No me importa, que hayamos peleado, trate de matarte, eso es peor, los lastime... Te lastime, me dolio hacerlo... Más no podía detenerme... Odie hacer eso... Ya no importa eso, Trix... Te amo... Trixie, ya no puedo ocultartelo...

La pelirroja se quedo estatica al oir eso, era correspondida, él la amaba, no podía creerlo, aun despues de todo lo que le dijo, y que por su culpa él ya no fuera completamente humano, él la amaba, se fueron acercando, hasta que se fundieron en un dulce beso, algo timido, pero tierno, Trixie rapidamente, abrazo del cuello a Eli, mientras él la abrazaba de la espalda, al principio, fue al demandante, necesitado, como si un vacio dentro de ambos se llenara, como si lo necesitaran desde hace mucho, como si huviesen rogado por esto, como si aclamaran, pero luego se torno tranquilo, el tiempo no existía, más calmado, más tierno, más amoroso, más... Magico.

Se separaron a causa del oxigeno, donde se vieron a los ojos, daban un brillo de cariño, amor y ternura.

- Ahora yo... Te sere sincera... Tambiem te amo Eli... Respondio Trixie.

- ¿Encerio te enamoraras de un humanoide?. Pregunto Eli, en broma.

- Lo hare, por que ese humanoide es la persona que amo... Respondio Trixie, robandole otro beso, que recibio con gusto, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por...

- Esto ira a BabosaNet. Comento Kord sosteniendo una cámara, que aun estaba grabando, los enamorados se separaron, sonrojados al extremo, los demas estaban ahí con sonrisas picaras, no podían creer que los habían espiado.

- ¡Baja eso ahora!. Ordeno Trixie.

- ¿Y qué haras si no lo hago?. Pregunto Kord de forma retadora y burlona.

Trixie estaba apunto se responder, pero Eli puso una mano en su hombro en señal de que él se encargaría, y fruncio el seño, su otra mano se volvio metalica con garras afiladas como cuchillas, y que una corriente de electricidad pasaba por su mano, con picos en su brazo, que tambien se había vuelto metalico (Como dije, Eli ahora es una maquina de matar), en señal de advertencia, los demas abrieron los ojos, y Kord lentamente bajo la camara, temeroso de que algo le vuelva a pasar.

- Por eso digo que no lo subire. Dijo el troll con nerviosismo...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... Ya se esta acabando la historia, aun no, pero ya se esta acabando T-T.<strong>

**Bueno, Dark, si no actualizas "Desiciones" No actualizare, ya sea hoy o mañana, si actualizas yo actualizo el mismo día.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGP.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenala...**

**PD: Nicolle, puede que creas que estas a salvo, por ahora, pero cuando te des cuenta estara el nuevo cap, tu sabes de cual fic, te arrepentiras de retarme :D**


	9. Planes

Eli miraba por el valcón, dejando que el viento suave lo dejara despejar su mente, su cabello azulado se movía al compas del viento, mientras, con sus ojos cerrados, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado:

La pelea, el secuestro, su despertar en el laboratorio de Blakk, la mentira de este, su enfrentamiento a su banda, ese sueño, su segundo despertar, pero esta vez, siendo el Eli Shane que debe ser, el escape, el analizis, el beso. Todo eso.

Estaba impresionado de que todo eso pasara, se arrepentía, y se preprochaba así mismo por ese enfrentamiento contra sus amigos, aunque la banda le dijo más de mil veces de que no importaba que casi los matara.

Y tambien pensaba en lo que su cuerpo tuvo que pagar por ello: Una gran parte de su humanidad, ya no era humano, o al menos un 65%, las habilidades eran geniales, poder manipular tu cuerpo, tener más fuerza, manupilar electricidad, poder hacer calculos perfectos, poder ver detalladamente a grandes distancias sin vinoculares, solo entre-cerrando los ojos, y si él lo quería, eso serviría mucho, era obvio, pero eso no era lo que él pensaba, había perdido gran parte de su humanidad, ya no era normal, aun se sentía extraño e incomodo al saber lo que ahora era: Un Humanoide, ya no era igual, y tenía que tener cuidado con sus emociones y con su cuerpo, eso ya no le permitía ser él, se sentía muy mal, si tan solo no huviese bajado la guardia, y huviese llevado su lanzadora y el arsenal, se sentía culpable, horrible.

- Eli... - Una suave, dulce y melodiosa voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos, el Shane sonrio, al reconocer la voz de su Trixie. - ¿Aun piensas en eso?.

- Mucho... - Fue lo unico que respondio, ya no tenía intenciones de mentirle para no preocupara, debía saberlo, despues de todo, le había dicho que no más secretos, ademas de su relación ya tenía un nuevo nivel, ahora tenía que ser aun más honesto. - Me arrepiento de la pelea, de bajar la guardia, de creer una mentira, de dudar de ti... De casi matarte... Ni siquiera puedo creer que soy... Esto... - Completo mirando su cuerpo, Trixie nego con la cabeza sonriendo, él, cuando se trataba de la banda, era... Así (XD), tipico de él, y eso la enternecia, eso le recordaba lo diferente que era Eli de otros chicos.

- Eli... Entiendo lo que sientes, tu no lo sabías, no recordabas, absolutamenete nada, así que no era tu culpa.

- ¡Pero casi te mato!. - Trixie por poco se asusta al oirlo, pero sabía que estaba arrepentido, y vio como una lagrima de sangre se deslizaba sobre su ojo derecho, su padre le decía, obviamente a la edad correcta, que si una persona lloraba sange, sin enfermedad, esa era una lagrima verdadera, de forma definitiva, y demostraba el dolor que agobiaba a la persona.

- Se que casi lo haces... - Eli baja la mirada. - Pero, no fue tu culpa intentarlo, Blakk te mintio, todo esta bien, no te preocupes... - Eli vio impresionado a Trixie, ella traía una dulce sonrisa, vaya, estaba impresionado, no solo de ella, si no tambien cual inestables son sus emociones ahoras, producto del Tx6-16.

- Gracias, Trixie. Agradecio Eli, acercandose a ella, dandole un corto, pero cariñoso beso, en los labios, que la pelirroja recibio con gusto...

* * *

><p>En Industrias Blakk...<p>

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ESCAPO?!. Pregunto Blakk furioso, golpeando de forma iracunda su escritorio, que varias cosas se cayeron, y un vaso de agua que había, se cayo, los guardias temblaban asustados al ver a su jefe tan furioso.

- Los cientificos hicieron todo lo que pudieron para anesteciarlos, pero el isotopo... Ya debe saberlo, el Tx6-16 perdio su efecto en la amnesia, y logro escapar. Respondio un guardia aterrorizado, y para su sorpresa, Blakk sonrio.

- La Sting, es mi siguiente objetivo, ella fue la causa de que mi plan con el Shane fallara, el siguente objetivo, sera ella, y el Shane no podra hacerle daño, mis planes no volveran a fallar. Respondio el castaño simplemente, pero luego fruncio el seño. - Esta vez ire y hare el trabajo, como dice el dicho, "Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tu mismo", así que no dejare que otro incompetente arruine mis planes, llamare a un escuadron... ¡Y SI ME FALLAN, NO TENDRE PIEDAD CON NINGUNO!... ¡NI CON MAURICE!. Dijo Blakk, ese ultimo grito se escucho casi por todo la guarida, lo que asusto a los presentes, hasta Maurice abrio un poco los ojos, jamas había oido semejante grito de su jefe, ese día SI que estaba furioso...

* * *

><p>En El Refugio...<p>

- ¿Pudiste oir algun plan de Blakk?. Pregunto Kord.

-... - Eli abrio los ojos un poco, si había escuchado algo. - De hecho si, oi que Blakk ha creado... Un nuevo modelo del isotopo...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto la banda al unisono.

- Planea secuestrar a otra persona, e implantarselo, eso fue lo que escuche, no a quien. Completo Eli bajando la mirada.

- Entonces, tenemos que descubrir quien es el proximo, y evitar que Blakk lo encuentre. Dijo Trixie decidida.

- ¡Si!. Dijeron todos decididos...

* * *

><p>Con Cierta Personita...<p>

Twiste estaba decepcionado de si mismo, lo que en realidad quería era que Eli sufriera o muriera, había cumplido con su parte, pero algo, salio mal: Blakk lo había engañado: Le había dicho que si le implantaba el isotopo, Eli moriría, pero aun así, el rubio trabajaba para Blakk, cumplio su parte, pero este le había mentido.

Estaba cansandose de pensar una manera de venganza, hasta que se le ocurrio algo; la Sting sería la siguiente huesped del isotopo (No encontre otra palabra), debía crear una cuartada, para que el Dr. Blakk no se presente, si no él, así haría una mentira que haría que la pelirroja odiara al Shane, pero de una profunda, tanta, como Twist odiaba al Shane, este, no podría dañar a su amada, y ella, le destruiria, y lo mataría.

El rubio sonrio. Sufrimiento, dolor y muerte. Una venganza perfecta, ahora debía pensar en su cuartada...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues... dark vi tu nuevo cap, ME ENCANTO!. Pero no tenía muchas ideas, así que esto fue lo que salio.<strong>

**Gracias por actualizar, Y, esperare con ancias tu actualización.**

**Y Elsa, Dany, no crean que estan asalvo, cuando menos lo esperen, habra LEMONS.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon (Ahora usare ese titulo xD).**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
